Eden's Alive
by LottieLiska
Summary: Lottie thought she was normal. but she was never and never will be. she is a living piece of the apple eden. OCxDesmond, OCxOC, FedericoxOC (T for swearing/violence) ON HOLD (due to be rewritten)
1. 1 year ago

**hey guys! this is my second story (so be nice!) but helpful criticism would be really helpful. i would like to give a shout out to my lovely internet friend who helped with this and my other friend who helped with this! **

**shout out to:**

**lainare**

**cenitopius**

* * *

~1 year ago~

_the day was hot like any other summers day. the sky was clear and blue and streched over as far as you could see on the of the fields were growing corn,veg,fruit and some were just bare apart from grass with either animals on or vast sturdy climbing frames. this farm belonged to a middle-class family. there were many farms like this one, where children would grow up learning the skills to be the ultimate killing machine: an assassin.4 siblings sat in a rather large field that was nothing but grass, the field was their fiels, where they played,trained and/or just were eating lunch and laughing loudly at a joke that the oldest-David- said._

_"David! that was rude!" the second oldest- charlotte- said. David was the oldest of the four at 26, then it was Charlotte and Zoe at 22 and then finally the youngest at 17, dante. david was very tall, with a flop of dark chocolate coloured hair and warm blue eyes. Charlotte was tall but not as tall as david, she had waist length hair that was more white than blonde and her eyes were strange, they were a icy ocean blue but had a soft golden glow. Zoe - Charlottes twin - was the same height as Charlotte with blue-purple eyes and raven black hair that came down about the middle of her back. Dante was average height for his age, and had shoulder length hair that was dyed blood red, his eyes were odd. they were both blue but the right one had a large amount of brown covering 3/4 of the iris._

_"but you still laughed Charlotte!"_

_"shut up!" Charlotte stuck her tongue out._

_"i shall not, tis freedom of speech dear sister" David replied mockingly. Zoe and Dante started to snicker, earning them a hard glare from Charlotte. before Charlotte could throw any cuss words their direction, Dante decided to change the subject._

_"y'know the phrase 'nothing is true, everything is permitted' right?" when none answered, Dante continued "what does it actually mean?" the others started to contemplate, for this was something they hadnt thought of before. Zoe was the first to speak up._

_"It means that nothing anyone says about how we should be or should act is true, and that everything we could ever think of doing within the realm of actual possibility in this physical reality is permitted to happen, and so it doesn't mean ignore everyone and do whatever the fuck you like."_

_"i always took it as that 'nothing is true' meant that there is a need to constantly evolve with beliefs and reality and its also telling you/us to reject the lies created by those in power and 'Everything is permitted' meant that we will use whatever means necessary to accomplish our goals... like assassinations for example." Charlotte added_

_"they both make sense. anyway I've finished my lunch so i have to go help dad with the horses then mum is gonna help me with my stealthyness" David winked then walked back to the barn where their dad was waiting with the horses. Charlotte scoffed._

_"pfft. just go already idiot!" Charlotte wasnt being a uptight bitch or anything, she was just joking around with her brother like they usually do. her remark was rewared with the finger from david as he was walking away. by now, Charlotte, Zoe and Dante had finished and had to go back to training. Dante had stealth training with David -but he didn't have to help with the horses- to do while Charlotte and Zoe had weaponry._

_it didnt take long for the twins to go to the barn where the armory was. when they got inside, they found their farther holding two wooden practice swords. one was black while the other was white. _

_"daughters, you will need these skills in life, if you expect to get anywhere as an assassin. with out these skills you will surely die. now...take these swords. you will fight with only your skill and instinct. this time i will not shout instructions or moves. now...FIGHT!"_

_he handed Zoe the black one and handed Charlotte the white one. the white haired twin ran at the raven haired twin, holding the wooden sword down low, then swung the sword diagonally upwards but the strike was blocked by a downwards slash. they jumped back. Zoe twirled and brought the sword downwards and caught Charlotte on the shoulder hard._

_"CONTACT!" both fighters stopped when they heard their fathers shout." we will continue tomorrow, that slash looked like it hurt. how sore is it?" Charlotte held her shoulder gently, testing it._

_"i can carry on."_

_"are you sure? i brought the sword down really hard..." Zoe asked concerned._

_"if we are to be assassins, then we must learn to carry on fighting even if with injury because the templars wont stop to let us rest. besides... im not a pansy." the twins then continued to fight, just as hard as ever. "CLUNK...CLUNK CLUNK...CLUNK" the wooden swords clashed together loudly. they had been fighting for a short while now and were now being watched by their mum, David and Dante but they were to busy fighting to see that they had a audience. with a quick hit, Zoe disarmed Charlotte and the sword fell to the floor with a clatter. Zoe had won this fight. the twins bowed to each other smiling joyfully._

_"congrats, but next time ill win!" Charlotte laughed_

_"pfft yeah right!" the twins gave each other a fist bump. their mother clapped loudly making Charlotte and Zoe nearly jump out of their skin. the family started to laugh and walk back to the house._

* * *

**sorry guys! I uploaded the non-edited version! so here's the edited version! hope you enjoyed it.**

**ill try to answer as many reviews as I can :)**

** please review and ill upload chap 2 possibly either this week or next week. happy waiting for those who like my story :3**


	2. Chapter 1: escape

**thanks so much to my editor cenitopius! and a lovely shout out to Lainare! I suggest you check out her stories. they're really good! **

**my replies to your reviews:**

**Lainare:**

**awww heck yeah! :D**

**virginal leapfrog (guest):**

**I actually have two, but I was half asleep when I edited that chapter. I have a new editor now as said above.**

**please r&r :) this story cant go anywhere without feedback! :D well it can but you may not like it unless you give me some ideas :)**

_**chapter one:**_** escape.**

* * *

That was a weird dream... no not a dream, it was a memory - the night before I was kidnapped by Absturgo. Why would I be remembering that now? I'm probably just homesick...

"Ed...Up...Eden, w..." a voice is ringing in my head but I can't make out what its saying to me. Eden? That's not my name!

"Eden, wake up!" Oh right, I'm being woken up by Vidic who keeps calling me Eden for some reason: only the templar assholes know why, and they won't tell me. What if I just tell him to let me sleep?

"Piss of Vidic, I'm sleeping." I grumbled not as nicely as I was first going to, but hey; he's a dick. Instead of answering my rude reply he picks me up out of the bed and places me on a metal chair – '_My_ metal' chair as I call it: it's the same one that I casually kick around the room to annoy Vidic and/or his assistant Andy. They're really easy to piss off.

Andy was short, with a brown pony tail at the back of his head, and behind his glasses were hazel eyes; while Vidic was a head taller and had a white beard. I always thought he looked like Sean Connery but not in a good way.

"Why can't I stay in bed? You never let me do anything anyway..." I grumbled. With a smirk, Andy dropped a book on the table in front of me. Confused, I look down at the book, noticing it's a colouring book. I glared at him, hoping to intimidate him or even make him piss his pants, but alas I'm not as scary as him, 'cause seriously, he looks like some kind of rapist.

He looks like he's forgotten something, then he pulls something out of his pocket and places it in front of me: Crayons.

Okay, now I can actually freaking colour. I feel like a child as I flip through the pages to find the picture I want to colour in. Around about the middle of the book I find one with a little mermaid on. While coloring her hair light purple I hear Vidic and Andy talking.

"We should put her in the animus. She would be safe there..." Vidic says. Curious, I struggle to hear more.

"But Vidic you said we-"

"I know what I said! Now put her in before they get here."

"But... Yes Vidic..." by the sounds of the footsteps I guess Vidic has walked off and Andy is now coming to get me... a third and forth pair of footsteps catch my attention. If my hearing was any worse I would of missed them.

A pained groan is coming from the door to my apartment like you'd expect in a prison. They seem to be struggling with the door. It opens and two figures step in. one male and one female. The male has the hood of his white jumper and a pair of blue semi-worn out jeans while the female has no hood, jet black hair and blue-purple eyes. She seems too familiar...

"Cha... Charlotte? Oh my god Lottie!" ah... that's why. My twin sister.

Suddenly I feel arms around me and realize I'm being hugged. A stray tear falls from my eye and I hug back.

"Zoe... I missed you so much!" Our reunion was cut short by the hooded guy telling us we need to leave before any of the Templars got here.

We rush out the doors only to see two Absturgo guards waiting for us. The hooded guy ran at one and stuck a blade in his chest where his heart was and then Zoe lunged at the other guard and stabbed him with her hidden blade. I miss those things - I haven't used one since the day before I was kidnapped. Now both guards are dead.

"What's the matter Lottie? You just stood there... back at the farm you used to love fighting."

"I still do... I think. But when you've sat on your ass colouring in colouring books for the past year you kinda get a bit rusty." Both of my rescuers raised an eye brow at this.

"I managed to convince Andy to get me something to do because I was dying of boredom, and there was not much else to do apart from colouring or kicking a metal chair about the place. Everyday he'd get me a colouring book, treating me like a child and every time that damn book gets dropped in front of me, I always get confused before I freaking remember." they nodded, then were off again with me following behind. We made our way to a large room surrounded by guards.

"Well, fuck..."

Charlotte looked around her, searching for a escape route for the trio. Finding none she sighed, lifting her fists up into a fighting stance. "Time to test out your fighting skills Lottie. You can do this" she thought to herself reassuringly. Suddenly a gunshot sounded shocking her with the female grunt coming from in front of her. Suddenly Zoe dropped to the floor in pain.

Hot rage flowed through charlotte like a steaming river. The soft golden glow of her eyes intensified quickly taking over the iris and white. Her eyes became a vivid, golden light, beaming brightly nearly blinding everyone. Perfectly straight strings of golden light flew from her eyes, connecting to each and every one of the Templar's heads. She raised her right hand and slowly made a fist, crushing the brains of the closest Templars. She then unclenched the fist and swiped her hand to the left and the now closest Templar's flew to the wall on the left. She walked forward with the hooded assassin behind her carrying Zoe bridal style on their way out. The last Templars were smart enough to let her through; knowing what would happen if they stood in her way.

When they exited Absturgo industries, the glow faded back to blue with the abnormal small and soft glow. She then collapsed on the cold and dirty sidewalk. Sighing, the hooded assassin took a mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Shaun. A little help? No... Zoe's been shot and Charlotte just collapsed on the sidewalk after some kind of power surge."

* * *

**ill try to keep updating as soon as I can but I'm pretty lazy...**


	3. chapter 2: bad news

**hey guys! sorry I have not updated in a while. :) you guys may hate me for this chapter... but oh well. **

**shout out to:**

**Lainare**

**cenitopius**

**cloud-burst13**

**and my friend connor who edited this for me.**

**read and review! 3 enjoy**

* * *

"Desmond, so you're telling me that when Zoe got shot Charlotte totally went crazy, with bright golden lights coming from her eyes and killed and knocked out most of the abstugo guards and workers?" The british assassin said.

"Yes shaun. That happened...what if the templars were right about her? Her files?"

"Well we'll have to see won't we? Now I _was_ working before you barged in here yelling about Charlottes supposed light show fight." shaun replied sarcastically. Annoyed by Shauns remark Desmond walked out , heading to the infermary where Charlotte still lay sleeping. It had been roughly 3 hours since they managed to escape after Charlottes display of power. '_Mabey shes awake now.' _Desmond managed to get to the infermary without getting lost this time. Their new assassins HQ was very large, when he opened the door he saw Charlotte still asleep with two tubes hooked to her. He spoke to doctor quill for a while before coming to sit at her bedside.

She looked very peaceful. Her white hair (which had lost its blond over the past year.) Was smoothed around her face and her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. Desmond would hate to admit it but she was really pretty. He sighed heavily and stood up causing the chair to scrape on the floor quite loudly.

"Vidic I'm sleeping, do you have to scrape the chair so loud? I have a huuuggggeeeee headache!" Charlotte sleepily complained. this shocked desmond. "_Isn't she meant to be asleep?"_ Desmond thought shocked.

"I'm not vidic, charlotte. I'm Desmond."

"Okay Desmond." she proceded to pull a tube out of her wrist and sat up.

"You should lie down..."

"pfft what are you my mother? Speaking of which, where is she? and dad too? Where are they?"

(charlottes pov)

"pfft what are you my mother? Speaking of which, where is she? and dad too? where are they?"

His face looked kinda...sad. "Surely they are not? No. Of course not Lottie. You're just...over reacting, yes thats it." she thought.

"They're...I'm sorry Charlotte but they're...dead." A sharp and very painful pain hit me in the chest. I dont believe him, they cant die! I stood up from the white bed to find my self in one if those crappy hospital gown things except the one i was wearing was a nice light blue. I always called them 'hospys'. I then noticed a tube going up my hospy...oh thats disgusting... I ripped it out - to the displesure and shock of desmond - and walked out the room before turning back to desmond.

"I'll clean the mess up later but I'm going to find my mum and dad. I dont believe they are dead for one second and its a cruel joke you tried to play." I left the room and started to run because it seems like I have a chaser. Desmond is running faster now so that means I have to run faster too. _Lets see how my running has fared the past year sha- _My thoughts are interupted when I run- No crash in to someone. Unfortunatly for me that someone was holding tea... Which I'm now covered in.

"Charlotte?" oh? His voice is familiar. He had black hair with bright blue eyes. His eyes show me amusement and love. Not 'I love you' love more like _brotherly_ love...

"Oi you Unic get up off the floor and we'll get you cleaned up." unic? UNIC? Well fuck you, you rude bastard. I look at him angrily and he backs off a bit looking sad. "Don't you remember me? I'm your brother... David." Holy mother of god he looks different. Didn't he have dark blonde hair last time I saw him? Oh i dont know... He reaches his hand out to me and I take it and pull him down with me.

"Just because you are my brother, that dosen't mean you can call me a _unic._ I'm a woman for gods sake!" I shout at him angrily. He says sorry just as Desmond comes up to us looking pissed. He then gives me a whole five minuite long lecture that I should be resting in the infermary and how I shouldnt be running because it can cause me to faint! Oh how _shocking!_

"I went to find mum and dad!" I turned to david. "He says... They're dead." He nods to me and that same ache in my chest comes back. "And wheres dante?"

"Hes dead too..." I collapse on the ground, tears flowing freely from my face. I have lost my mum, my dad and my younger brother... the tears stop and the pain is replaced by white hot anger.

(no bodys pov)

"It...it was the templars wasnt it?" both male assassins nodded glumly. "I...I'll **kill** them, those...those **BASTARDS!" **Desmond and David were shocked at her outburst. She cried an cried after that with the male assassins not knowing what to do with her till she collapsed from exhaustion on the white metal floor. Her brother carried her bridal style back to the infermary where she had been earlier. After a while she woke up and left the infermary ready to get revenge on the templars.

* * *

**yeah...sorry guys. dante is dead. but if you want him alive or something just review. polling time! poll ends on the 6th of July so you guys get a week to decide. who knows? maby he went missing on a mission or something and the other assassins thought he was dead. hey if you want the mum or dad to be alive too just pm me :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D also just a little spoiler- Zoes in the next chap :D**


	4. chapter 3: animus & meeting ezio

**hey guys! here is chapter 3. as usual ill do the shout outs:**

**lainare**

**remember R&R 3**

* * *

I'm walking around the corridors of this place to find my sister. last time i saw her she got shot...but i cant remember anything after that. while still hunting for her i end up getting really bored and i start to hum. its a Japanese song but its my favorite... i spot a sheen of black in the corner of my eye. there sat on a metal chair resembling my kicking chair back at my old prison before i was rescued. she has a cyan colored crop top on and around her stomach there is a bloody bandage. concern creeps up my spine and i sit on the floor in front of her.

"Zozo are you okay?" Zozo us the nickname i used to give her when we were little. a smile -but a pained and forced one- spreads in her features.

"I'm f-fine" she clutches her bloody belly in pain.

"no you're not... do you want me to get David?" she shook her head and murmured that she was okay. it was unconvincing. she clutches her stomach harder and pained tears start to fall from her face which cause my eyes to go wide. "David!? Desmond!? ermm...anyone!?" being the loudmouth that i am both come running towards us with a blonde guy with glasses and a woman with short black hair and a headset on her head. concern, confusion and panic show clearly in their eyes.

"whats - up?" David says in between gasps. i point to Zoe and they all leave to take her to get her wound checked except the blonde guy with glasses and the woman with black hair. they introduced themselves as Shaun and Rebecca. i could tell Shaun was British by his accent. he gestures me to follow him and with out a word i do. he starts explaining where everything is and even gives me a map of the place and we stop at this large room with many computers and a comfy looking metal chair. i look down and find that I'm still in my hospy and gasp and check behind me. i notice there was no slit at the back like normal ones. "phew..."

_what is the animus...?_ _i remember Andy and Vidic talking about putting me in there..._

"hey Becky?" her head popped up from the computer, if she didn't like that name she made no signs of showing it.

"yes Charlotte?"

"wait can you guys just call me Lottie?" they each nod. "okay now on to what i was actually going to say. what is the animus?" they seemed kinda shocked at my question.  
"you don't know?" that was Shaun. i shook my head and he carried on. "so Vidic never put you in it?"  
"well...when Desmond and Zoe rescued me, he was talking to Andy -his assistant- about putting me in there... but then andy said it was too dangerous for me and Vidic said i would be safer there..."

"well you see, the animus is that chair over th-"

"animus 2.0" Rebecca interrupted Shaun.

"as i was saying... you can go through your ancestors memory's by going through your DNA. and yes Andy was right, it is dangerous if you stay in too long. if you stay in for too long you experience something called the bleeding effect. which is where you see visions of your ancestors outside of the animus. which could make you slowly go insane."

"oh... can i go in?" they looked even more shocked by my request but let me anyway. i sat on the chair and i was wrong...its not comfy. a needle was injected in my arm and a glass thingy went over my face. soon i felt kinda sleepy and closed my eyes.

**DNA PROCESSING...**

i found my self in this white world where everything was quiet and i was alone. when i checked my attire i found i was wearing a bloody light blue dress that looked like it used to go down to my ankles but was now ripped to just above my knees. the sleeves were now short and ripped too.

**you okay in there Lottie?** that was Becky

"ermm...yes?"

_**you don't sound sure.**_ and that was Shaun.

"I'm fine... just confused. where am i?"

**you're inside baby at the mo. you will be in the memory shortly.**

"baby?"

_**sigh...that's what she calls the animus.**_

"o...kay."

**DNA PROCESSING COMPLETE/ MEMORY FOUND.**

i now found my self chained to a wall my legs were bloodied and so were my hands and wrists. my shoes were in a place unknown and all i could feel was pain. blistering hot pain. it was then i heard a voice.

"ah not so tough now are you _Bella_?" his voice was sickeningly sweet and mocking me to no end. "this branding iron will now tell everyone that you are mine... my beautiful captive."

"i...i am _not_ yours, you _bastardo!_" i grunted as he pushed the branding iron harder on my skin causing me to cry out in pain. his laugh was sickening. when i took a look at my surroundings despite the pain i found that i was in a dungeon. it was darkish, not too dark mind you. i could still see around me. there were only 5 windows and all were barred up, one of the windows had blood seeping on the wall below it.

"_that's disgusting"_ i thought bitterly. there is...1, 2, 3, 4... 5" cells in here including the one i am in right now. it stinks of the metallic stench of blood. well I'm not surprised really. its everywhere and i mean _everywhere._ suddenly some short ass comes running in.

"sire, the assassins have infiltrated. one of our spy's spotted them sneaking in through the servants door."

"murder...okay. go up and inform my wife." his adviser i think, nods and runs back up the stairs. "good bye _Bella_ we shall meet again soon for more...torture." his sadistic grin stays on his face as he walks up the grimy stairs. I'm all alone now. i sit there leaning against the wall -careful not to hurt my burn- and count the bricks. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,...

...50, 51, 52, 53 54. I'm now bored of counting the stupid bricks and i start to ponder on what i could do now

_...i could sing...i like singing...yeah ill do that._ despite my situation i feel a grin. singing always made me happy when i was younger.

"among the clouds and rocks,

everybody's dreams are passing by.

even the sun still passes everyday,

and it never comes late.

where will i be tomorrow?"

suddenly my cell door just slides open. ha! the bastard left it unlocked. i stood up but quickly fell when i started to run to the door. _fuck i forgot about the bloody chain! god damn it!_ i felt a hand on my chin pushing my face slowly and gently up to see my new visitor. he has honey gold eyes, short brown toughs of hair fall loosely over his eyes and there is a scar on his top lip. _he looks m-magnificent._

**MEMORY COMPLETE.**

"oh my gosh! i just met the most... the most good looking guy i have ever seen!" i shouted as soon as i woke from the animus but quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. when i looked at everyone i saw: Zoe, Desmond, Shaun, Becky, David and two other people i didn't know, and they were all laughing. a bright red blush formed on my cheeks, that was then i noticed that Desmond looked kinda like..._him_. my blush deepened when i realized he was staring at me and had stopped laughing.

"quit laughing!" i scowled

"i-i c-cant! s-stop laugh-laughing! ahaha!" Zoe piped in between giggles. once everyone had stopped laughing and had calmed down i was introduced to the other two. one was called Alex Findley. he had blondey brown hair, hazel eyes and a little bit of stubble on his face. he was pretty hot actually but not really my type...more Zoe's type if i remember correctly. the other guy was called Armin Findley, Alex's twin brother. armin had longish black hair that went to his chin, his eyes were a natural purple and his stance told me that he was possibly gay. I'm not that sure though.

"why were you laughing earlier?" i asked unsure

"that was Ezio. Desmond's ancestor." Rebecca said before bursting out in laughter again.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? i didn't make anyone OOC did i? that would be the worst possible thing for me to do... .**

**please R&R and tell me what you think or maby some ideas for the next chappy :)**

**also i just started watching this new anime called acchi kocchi and its just amazing, you guys should try it out. X3**


	5. Chapter 4: awkward cuddles

**hey guys! a HUGE thanks to my best friend Zoe (Lainare) for editing this for me. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

_I'm walking in a dark alley, and I'm alone. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm sure I will find out. I hear some kind of sqwauk and when I look up I see an eagle flying carelessly above. It looks so free... Suddenly a sharp pain is growing in my stomach... Soon it feels numb, and when I look down I see a bloody blade poking out. I scream. _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I wake up screaming, sweat dripping of my hair and on to my black pajamas shorts and the red tank top that went with it. My breaths are rigid and my heart beat feels like its going a mile a minute. That was a seriously messed up dream... soon a knock is heard behind my door and I mumble a "come in," which they must of heard because the door opened. It was Desmond.

"Bad dream?" I nod and he continues. "Yeah... You get them after you first go in the animus. What did you dream about?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that... As i tell him I take the time to actually look at him. He looked a lot like Ezio. His eyes were also a honey brown and his hair colour was basically the same, but his hair was _way_ shorter than Ezio's. He was wearing black pajamas trousers and that white hoodie he normally wears which was zipped up about three quarters the way up, showing me that we was indeed shirtless underneath. Which made me blush a little. Which of course he noticed.

"Are you okay? You're a little red..."

"I'm f-fine... Just a little shaken up from my nightmare, that's all." He looked quite concerned. He explained to me about his first time in the animus and that no matter what Shaun had said yesterday, I'll experience the bleeding effect no matter what. We sat there talking for while about random things. I got to find out a lot about him, like he was raised on one of those assassin farms too, but he ran away and got caught by Absturgo; like me, but in different ways because I never ran away. I also found out that his favorite fruit is strawberries.

When I awoke I found my head on a very comfy pillow, and the smooth up and down breathing like motions were very relaxing... Wait... Since when did pillows breathe? When I opened my eyes all I saw was tanned skin under my face. As i moved my body a little, I felt a tightening around my waist and found a pair of arms wrapped snugly around the small of my back. _Well fuck. How am I meant to get out of this one, eh? I don't even know how this happened! Did he stay in my room when I fell asleep?_ He shifts on the bed and his legs end up tangled in mine, which of course just makes the situation worse! I hardly know the guy! Well, he is kinda cu- no, stop it brain. I don't know him! I only met him yesterday, when he rescued me, then the time we first actually talked he had to watch me rip a piss tube out...speaking of which I never cleaned up... No, wait, when I got back out of bed the mess was gone. Phew...!

His left arm moves down to my thigh and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _This is _really_ awkward._ I try to wriggle out of his grasp but it only gets him to hold on to me tighter, which of course, makes me blush even more. I have no idea how to get out of this... fuck it. I'm kinda comfy, I'll sleep and wait for him to wake up and feel awkward... Mabye not the best idea, but it's all I have right now. I close my eyes and wait.

After a while, I could feel him stirring and mumbling something about swords. I hear a low, "Shit, well this is awkward. I must of fell asleep in her bed..." _Noooo...really?_

He takes his hand off my thigh, untangles our legs -which I could have done but I didn't think- and I rolled to give him his hand back but... fell off the bed, resulting in my face hitting the floor. Like, ow...

"Ow... Well hello floor."

"Errmm...Are you...Okay?" He asked, embarrased.

"Um... Yeah... I'm okay, I guess. My nose hurts though." I frowned. It really did hurt. That floor is one hard mother fucker. Well, of course it's going to be hard...It's a floor... Desmond averted his eyes awkwardly as he held down a hand. I take it, blushing like crazy the whole time and he tugs me up. I glance up at his face and our eyes locked. I shifted my gaze, but not before I noticed him blushing also. Then I noticed that we were still holding hands, my blush deepened and I dropped my hand. That was when I noticed the picture frame of me, my parents and my siblings at the farm; all with grinning faces and eyes filled with mirth. I could feel my own eyes begin to water and soon they leaked. My parents, Dante- They... They...

I let out a choked sob and collapsed to the floor in front of it. I grabbed the picture and clutched it to my chest while Desmond stood there awkwardly. After -I'm assuming- making up his mind, he knelt down next to me while slowly and awkwardly rubbing my back. He grunted in surprise when I lent my head on his chest -for the second time if you count this morning- and hugged him with one stopped kneeling on the floor and just sat cross-legged with me, and I sat in the space between his legs hugging him with one arm and crying in to his chest. After a couple of seconds I guess he finally registered what was going on and hugged me back while rubbing my back and whispering soothing words.

I guess we looked cute like this, 'cause I heard an "awww" at the door. We froze then slowly we looked at the door to see Shane at the door. Yeah, I forgot to tell you about him. He is the guy who fancies Zoe. The feelings aren't mutual. I met him before I went to bed last night -before the nightmare.

"I come in here to tell Char- Lottie I mean- that the animus is ready again, if she wants to go in again, then I see you are already trying to get in her pants!" And I also forgot to mention I hate him.

"For fuck's sake, Shane, can't you see she is upset?" Desmond said angrily, and glared daggers at Shane. If looks could kill. Grumbling, Shane left with a wave and shut our door.

"Sorry about that. He's a prick at times...Well, more like all the time."

"It's okay... And... I feel kinda awkward..." I blush.

"Erm..Why?"

" 'Cause I'm sat on your lap."

"Oh." he blushed

Blushing like mad, I stand up, put my photo on the desk and help him up. Once he's standing up, I wrap my arms arround his neck and bury my face in his -still bare- chest. I whisper a thank you and he hugs me back. We both let go with madly blushing faces and I grab his hoodie and pass it to him.

"Erm...Y-you can wear it... If you w-want..." he stuttered out. I nod and put the white hoodie on. It smells like him. The scent of raspberries fills my nose and I subconsiously snuggle in to the hoodie. He caught me doing this and he blushed quite madly. _Does desmond smell like this, or is it his washing powder?_

"Your hoodie smells great...Raspberries are my favorite fruit...Very manly," I wink at him which causes his blush to deepen. I open my bedroom door and we both step through. What catches my eye is Zoe leaning on a wall talking to Alex, and she is blushing crazily, and I believe I see a pink tinge on Alex's cheeks as well. Zoe and I lock eyes and Alex and her both start to blush even more. She cocks her head to the side - a trait we both have- in confusion at the hoodie which is responded with a blush. I look away from her embarassed grin and carry on to the kitchen for breakfast with Desmond following beside me, discreetly stealing glances at me. I think he thinks that I don't notice. I'm not a assassin for nothing, you know!

* * *

** hope you enjoyed this chapter. please tell me what you think! any mistakes - blame Zoe (Lainare) ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: fuck you shane & revelation

**here is the next chapter of ea (edens alive). I hope you really enjoy this. and thanks so much to Lainare for editing this for me. at first I wasn't happy with this chapter but she has done wonders! Zoe you never cease to amaze me! 3**

* * *

As I walked in to the kitchen, I found that it was really clean, with a black and white tiled floor and light blue painted was a big table in the middle with 11 chairs. One for Zoe, David, my parents, Desmond, Dante, Shaun, Rebecca, Armin, Alex and one for Shane. But seen as both my parents and Dante are dead, it means that I have three choices of a chair to sit. Everyone else practically sat in the exact same place every morning. Everyone apart from Alex, Desmond and Zoe and myself were seated down.

I sat down on a chair inbetween Desmond and Shaun, which later I found out was Dante's chair. When I turned around to talk to Shaun, I found him already staring at me -or rather the hoodie- with a raised eye brow. I could feel a slight heat rise in my cheeks.

"So, Desmond, where were you last night? I looked in your room, but you weren't there." David asked, with curiosity twinkling in his eyes. Desmond blushed deeply, I swear, that's all we're doing these days, blushing all the time. He looked like he was racking his mind for a excuse for his absence.

"Well...I-I... ermm..." He rubbed his neck nervously. "I, erm..."

"He was trying to get in to Charlotte's pants." Shane piped in snidly. Zoe flashed him a contemptous look.

"He was not!" I exclaimed angrily. "He was being a good friend to me when I woke up screaming from the most horrifying dream I have ever had! If you can't comprehend that, then I don't know what we can do for you!" Everyone looked shocked at my outburst. Hey, I can't help it! The guy is a asshole!

"Erm... All night though?" David asked hesitantly.

"Well... We talked for a bit ... Then..." Desmond mumbled the res,t and even I couldn't hear what he said, and I was seated next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit," Shane sneered, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"We talked for a bit, then we both ended up falling asleep next to each other..." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks again.

"Next to each other? More like _with_ each other." The whole table looked at Shane confused. Desmond glared at him, though his cheeks were flushed. Shane carried on. "Before you two woke up, I came in to Lottie's room to give her back her bracelet that had fallen off-" Wait. When was i wearing a bracelet? "- and when I went in, I saw them both asleep under the covers, Desmond shirtless, and holding her close to him with his hands on the small of her back, Lottie had her head on his chest and even their legs were all tangled up!" He spat out, and started to laugh. I swear I could hit him right now. The others looked at us expectantly, David looking shocked.

"It was a accident! We didn't mean to end up falling asleep!" Desmond said quickly, cutting of the words that seemed to be about to spill out of David's mouth. Real smooth, Desmond, _real_ smooth. I sipped the coffee I had gotten before I had sat down, and avoided everyone's gaze. Shaun asked me if that was why I was wearing Desmond's jacket, but Desmond answered for me, by telling him that he let me wear it. Once everyone had finished their breakfast, they had gone off doing what they what they always do; assassin stuff. I decided I needed to re-train my skills again. Spending one whole year doing nothing does shit to your skills y'know.

*** Six weeks later of re-training***

I'm sparring with Desmond. It's just a fist fight, he didn't want to do it at first, but my irresistible puppy eyes are to hard to resist, apparently. I'm wearing a black tank top that reaches above my belly button, with a over shirt of dark blue mesh, that also reaches above my belly button. Clad on my legs are a pair of very comfy yoga pants that reach just above my knees and on my feet are a pair of black converse with white soles that reach under my ankles. Desmond is wearing a black short sleeve top with a picture of a eagle on the front, a pair of faded blue jeans and black trainers.

He makes a move to punch at my shoulder but I duck under his tightly clenched fist quickly, and aim my foot upwards to kick him in the gut, and with a twirl as I jump out from under his arm, I hit him on the back and he stumbles forward. He quickly regained his balance, spun around and struck me in the face. I spat a bit of blood after his fist is drawn away.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay, Lottie? I didn't mean to make you spit blood!" Using this as a distraction, I flip around him, and kick him in the back of his knee- hard. His knees buckles as he falls down.

"You're cute when you're concerned," I grin and pat him on the head. He gets back up and makes a run for me, and I try to dodge, but he gets me in the hip. I'm knocked on to my back and I roll a bit. I cough out a bit of dirt that's gathered in my mouth. When I get up, my right hands starts to glow a bright gold, shimmering colour. It shocks me and I squeal, catching Desmond's attention.

"M-My hand! It's...I-It's glowing!" He didnt even look surprised.

"Well... I guess we have to show you, now." Show me what? He leads me in to a computer room where Shaun is sitting in a sleek, black swivel chair. They talk quietly for a few seconds, and it looks like Shaun is angry with Desmond. They sigh and beckon me over. When I walk over, I notice the computer screen is over me, Desmond and Zoe, before she got shot.

Shaun pressed play. I froze. What... What was that? Was that actually me? My eyes... I killed so many that day. I saw golden strings of light come from my eyes and my hands. I killed nearly all of them, either by crushing their brain from the inside or throwing them at a wall with so much force that the impact alone killed them. I looked like a _monster._

"Is that really me?" They nodded. Why didn't they tell me? "Why... Why didn't you tell me?"

"We assumed you knew, Charlotte. But we found out you had completely forgotten about it! Then Desy here-" Aha... Desy. Desmond glared fiercely at Shaun, who merely gave him a lazy smile "- had a _dream_ where Juno visited him and told him that you had to find out yourself. You, Charlotte ... Are a living piece, of the Apple of Eden." Shaun said in his normal sarcastic voice.

"Am... Am I a monster?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Their eyes widened and we sort of had a awkward group hug. Shaun let go of the hug and then it was just me and Desmond still hugging, well he was hugging me, really. My arms were awkwardly hanging by my sides. I didn't feel strong enough to carry their weight to hug Desmond back. He whispered in to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You will never be a monster, Charlotte. You are... You are a _wonderful _piece of art." My eyes finally watered at that. No-one has ever said anything so nice to me. Not my siblings, not my parents, no-one. I felt a little stronger hearing that. I raised my arms up slowly and they landed on his back.

"Thank you... so much. You are such a good friend to me, Desmond." We broke the hug off and i could see a strange emotion in his eyes... I think it was... Sadness? D-Did I say something wrong?

* * *

**Shane is a asshole -.- I also forgot to mention when we first met Shane that his last name is royal. Shane Royal.**

**hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Cards and more animus

**hey guys! sorry, its kind of a late update. but its here now. the first part was written by Zoe (Lainare) and i find it hilarious, hopefully you will too :) **

**also me and Zoe have made a co-op account where we write stories together, there are none on there at the moment but we hope to find some ideas for it soon, its called ZoCha Fictions :3**

* * *

*** * * (Zoe's point of view [written by Lainare])* * ***

David shuffles the cards in his hands and hands them out.

Though I don't really like cards, I grudgingly accept mine.

I also have absolutely no idea what we're playing. At all.

Beside me, Alex takes his cards too, and beside HIM, Armin retrieves his.

Seated around the table is David, Desmond, Shaun, Shane, Armin, Alex, and myself, Zoe.

Lottie is off doing whatever, Beccy is tinkering with the animus or 'baby' as she calls it, and the rest of us have gathered here around this white table with a pack of cards.

Even though I suck at cards.

So I'm basically not even playing, just shuffling my own cards as everyone else actually does the card thing.

"So, I've been trying to get zebra print skinny jeans," says Armin conversationally. "Does anyone know where I can get some?"

"Just order some on eBay, or find some other website," says Alex. "That's what I do if I can't find it in shops." I'm not sure if anyone's commented on this fact about Alex, but he really likes jeans, and he likes them colourful and quirky. Right now, for instance, his are bright orange. And I know he's got a hot pink pair somewhere.

While I give quick looks at Alex, I notice him stealing glances at me, too.

I shift my black hair around my cheeks to hide the small blush.

This is not missed by my big brother, who asks, "So, like... are you and Alex dating?"

Before I can absorb that, Shaun speaks.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too," he says. Shane looks more alert.

"W-what? What would make you think that?" I stutter. There's no hiding my blush now, it's bright and all over my cheeks.

"You two seem awfully close," says David, wiggling his eyebrows.

I look at Alex- his blush is as bright as mine.

"Ermm- what about Charlotte and Desmond? They slept in the same bed together!" Alex and I protest.

"I don't think it was all sleeping," Shane comments, but I ignore him. God, he's a prick. We already went over that.

"Speaking about beds," Armin suddenly said, "Mine's open if anyone wants to join me...?"

"Sorry, Armin, I can tell you where to get great jeans at, but no." says Alex immediately.

"Awh... David? What about you? Wouldn't you like to share my bed with me?" Armin offers, turning round, doe like eyes upon my older brother. David stoutly refuses, and I'm snickering, which is cut short when Armin says, "Zoe, c'mon... Your brother's mean and straight, but you'll crawl in with me... right?"

"Armin! No!" I say.

"Probably too busy in Alex's bed," mutters Shane bitterly.

"No!"

"I would ask you to join me, Shane, but I wouldn't stoop that low," snaps Armin, and Shane looks amazed for a moment.

"Oh, just because YOU can't get laid..."

"WHAT! Says _you_! When was the last time you slept with a girl? Or with anybody, for that matter!"

"Wha- that's none of your bussiness!" Shane's face is turning a nasty red.

I wish I had some popcorn, because then I'd just sit back, relax, and watch the show.

Actually, heck, I'm going to do that anyway.

I prop my ankles up on the table and watch the two men verbally battle it out.

Alex, who doesn't talk as much as you'd think someone with such bright fashion choices would, stays quiet. He only talks lots with people he's used to, and likes.

"I'm waiting for the right one, instead of whoring myself out!" says Shane.

"By the right one you mean Zoe, right?" yells Armin, "Well, newsflash, she hates you, guess you're going to die a virgin!"

"Too true," I add, quietly.

"I do not like Zoe!" shouts Shane, and Desmond snickers at that, and both him and Shaun laugh at me when I place a hand over my heart and pretend to look wounded. Alex merely smiles.

"Oh, sure, like you haven't been trying to impress her and get into her pants since day one!" snarls Armin.

Maybe they need to calm down? Ain't nobody getting into these pants.

"Shut the fuck up!" shrieks Shane, and he dives for Armin's neck. Armin, dodging him, shoves him down against the table with a loud slamming noise.

As I lean backwards in reflex, my chair catches, and I think I'm about to fall before a hand whips out and shoves the chair back into place.

"Thanks, Alex," I mumble.

"No problem!" he says cheerfully. Wow, wonder what the hell he's so happy about.

David watches us closely.

"Are you _sure _you two aren't dating?" he asks.

"Of course they aren't," puffs Shane, almost all of his breath driven from his body. "She wouldn't date a weird creep like him."

"You know, are you sure Royal isn't your middle name? Because, you sure are a Royal Ass."

And with that, I whip out of my chair and leave.

I hear a small protest as another chair is forced back, and I keep the door open as Alex follows me.

I stop abrupty about two minutes later; he's still following, but he hasn't said a word.

I turn to face him.

"I'm not a weird creep, am I?" he wonders aloud.

I laugh, awkwardly, and say, "You are weird, but weird is good. And Shane's the creep."

Alex smiles.

"I think he's a very advanced kind of creep, though," he says, as though we're continuing a conversation.

"He surely is," I agree. "We should get back now. David will freak. Me alone with a boy! Oh my!" I place my hand over my heart again and pretend to faint.

"Who would've ever thought, not Zoe, surely!" exclaims Alex.

We grin at each other, and begin heading back to the rest of the group.

*** * * (Charlotte's point of view [written by me]) * * ***

Concentrate... Concentrate... I thought as I concentrated this warm and powerful feeling into my hand. Soon a beautiful, bright golden light shone from my fingers. It had been five days since I found out I'm an apple of Eden, so I'm passed freaking out now.

To my right, there is a birch wood chair. It's dusty, but it will do. My hand lifts up in the chair's direction; in turn, the chair lifed up as I raised my hand with it. It flung across the room with a loud 'crash'. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. Happy with my success, I move the chair back to its original place and walk out the door, my hand no longer glowing.

As I make my way over to Beccy in the other room, I pass a door with ricketing laughter happening behind it. I back up a few steps and peek through the gap. I can see everyone apart from Beccy in there, playing a card game. I can also see Zoe and Alex's faces clearly, and they keep stealing glances at each other while blushing wildly. A mischievious grin spreads its way across my face. I push the door wide open quickly.

"Zoe loves Alex!" I shout before quickly turning on my heel and running away. When I turn my head I can see Zoe chasing after me, with a furious blush across her face. My laughter echoes down the corridor. She is shouting about getting me back for this, but I can't hear the rest of the threat over my laughter. I slip down another corridor unnoticed and silently make my way back to Beccy.

I hear Zoe storming off as the trail becomes cold and I enter the room in which Beccy is in.

"Ready for another go at the baby?" she asks, patting the Animus fondly. I nod, and she gestures for me to sit down. I do so, lay back, and while Beccy sets everything up, I wonder about Ezio.

_I wonder... Is he like Desmond? Will I see him again?_

**.../DNA PROCESSING/...**

**.../DNA PROCESSING COMPLETE. MEMORY FOUND/...**

"Cristina! Have you seen this necklace? It's so beautiful," a bright platinum blond haired lady said. She was roughly 16 with bright blue eyes that had specks of brilliant gold flickering in them. Her hair was down and reached the mid of her back and her attire consisted of a dark blue dress with short sleeves, and on her feet were white flats. She stood with her friend and student- she taught her to play the piano- who she had called Cristina. Cristina's hair was chocolate brown and was tied up, and she wore a long sleeved golden dress and wore flats similar to the others, but black.

"Hmm. It _is_ very lovely, Marzia. Perhaps you should buy it. The diamond would go brilliantly with your eyes. How much is it?" the girl called Marzia bent down to look at the price. As she checked her purse she never noticed the young man who made his way over to the two girls. A wave of dissapointment washed over Marzia as she realised she didn't have enough money in her purse for the necklace. The necklace in question was a a pretty little diamond, in the shape of a tear on a golden chain.

Suddenly, Marzia felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around she found it was a young man around the age of 20.

(A/N: I can't be bothered to describe him, you most likely know what he looks like. If you don't, google him)

"Ciao bella, (_Hello beautiful_), I am Federico Auditore. And you are?" Federico greeted. Marzia perked up. She taught Federico's little brother, Petruccio, how to play piano every Thursday.

"Piacere di conoscerti (_Nice to meet you_), Federico. I'm Marzia. Marzia Russi." A flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes at the name. His smile practically glowed on his face.

"So you are the daughter of Cecilio Russi? And my little brother's piano teacher?" Marzia nodded briefly; she needed to go home soon to speak with her father. He had told her before she'd left that day, "My dear, when you return I must speak with you about important matters."

"I must go, my brother is beckoning me." He flashed her a warm smile and a wave, then left. Marzia suddenly realised that Cristina had left her. Grumbling, she left to go home. She lived a good 40 minute walk away from the market, but she never minded the walk. It was quiet and calming, which gave her time to sort out her thoughts. When she reached the front door of her house, she found someone quite beaten up leaning on the side of her house. She nearly didn't recognise him.

_What on earth is Vieri doing here? And what happened to him? _She wondered to herelf. Vieri swaggered over to her, his eyes glinting bright amongst his bruised and swollen face. His eyes were gazing at her; lustfully. He places his hands on the wall either side of her, trapping her before she could duck inside to the safety of her home.

"Your friend Cristina wouldn't open her legs for me..." Vieri mumbled, his voice slurred. _Has been drinking? _thought Marzia, and a horrible realization stung her. "But I'm tired of her anyway. You, however, look wonderful as well... And, I think you'd be a lot more fun than her, too..."

Marzia grew angrier with every word that slipped out of Vieri's mouth. _What on earth is this cogline _(jerk) _thinking?! _

Unknown to Marzia, there were two people, who were seated on a rooftop, watching her and Vieri.

"See, I knew Vieri would do something like this. Should we step in?" the younger of the two said. The older one smiled.

"Indeed you did, Ezio, and let's wait. I think Marzia can handle the bastardo _(bastard)_."

Marzia glared at Vieri, her bright blue eyes dulled with rage. She pushed him off her, and her right hand glowed gold with raw powerful. A clear smack was heard and a yelp of pain. Suddenly, Vieri found a stiletto at his throat.

"If you think I'm just going to open my legs like some puttana _(whore)_, then you have another thing coming." Her voice was soft, but dangerous. "If you ever come near me, my family, Cristina, or even _her _ family, I will gut you like the maiale sabbiato _(blasted pig)_ you are. Incazzare stronzo _(piss off, asshole)_!"

Marzia then placed the stiletto back in to its hidden holder that was strapped to her calf and left Vieri sitting there on the ground with his jaw agape and shock sewn onto his features. Shock was also shown on the Auditore boys atop the roof top.

"Did her hand just... glow?" Ezio asked, unsure. His older brother Federico looked just as shocked. He nodded slowly, then laughed.

"See, Ezio? I told you she can hold her own!" He paused. "Although, I may have to speak with father about this..."

**.../MEMORY SEQUENCE COMPLETE/...**

I opened my eyes to find myself on the animus, kind of confused and disorientated. What happened to the one in the cell?

I saw Beccy at the computer.

"Hey Beccy, what happened to the one in the cell?"

"She was a templar. She got kidnapped, and made Ezio's job harder to complete. He managed to assassinate her in the end. So, I went to another ancestory in the same time, but before Ezio became an assassin." My mouth formed an 'o'. Complicated. I stood up, kind of wobbly, stumbled, but Beccy caught me. She told me I should go get a drink, so I went to the kitchen.

I suppose she meant a non-alcoholic drink.

* * *

**i hope you liked it. please review and tell me what you think, reviews are not customary but it will help me write the story as to how you like it. :3 also a huge thanks to Zoe for editing this for me :3**


End file.
